OS: Combat épique
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Même les champions comme Red ont des problèmes. Et pas seulement au niveau de la capture de pokémons...


OS : Combat épique.

Red était dans une situation critique. Non seulement, Dracaufeu (méga-évolué) s'était pris une tannée via une très violent Dracogriffe, mais Ptéra s'était également fait envoyer au tapis par un Dracosouffle, et ce n'était même pas la peine de parler de Mewtwo, qui s'était fait coincer par un Anti-Soin et une violente attaque Revenant malgré son excellente vitesse face à ce monstre.

Bulbizarre avait aussi encaissé des dégâts, et avait dû s'incliner devant la force de son adversaire. Ronflex ne servait à rien, sinon à ralentir l'agonie des pokémons du dresseur le plus célèbre au monde, et Pikachu... Pikachu avait juste électrisé Giratina, ce qui (au lieu de le paralyser) avait juste servi à mieux l'énerver.

C'était donc un Red très mal en point (qui venait de se rendre compte que sa Master Ball avait déjà servi pour la capture de Mewtwo) qui n'eut que d'autres choix que de battre en retraite. Ça faisait chier, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de chercher des rappels dans son sac alors qu'un légendaire de six cent cinquante kilos était actuellement en train de le charger pour en faire une carpette de dresseur.

Red se baissa et sa casquette s'envola, ce qui le fit bien chier. Il eut une idée :

\- STOP ! Hurla-t-il.

Giratina se figea, surpris, et l'humain se jeta sur son objet favori lui ayant déjà bien évité des coups de soleil sur le crâne, pour revisser sa casquette sur la tête. Comme le légendaire était scié par la réaction, Red en profita pour farfouiller dans son sac, avant que Giratina ne percute, et ne vise celui-ci avec ses griffes.

\- OUAH !

Red avait évité le coup, mais tous ses rappels et ses Hyper Balls finirent au sol, puisque la poche avait finie éventrée par les griffes du pokémon.

 _Je suis dans la merde !_ Songea-t-il. _A moins que..._

Il eut une putain de bonne idée, et se bougea pour éviter le Dracosouffle de la légende qui le visait intentionnellement. Giratina tenta de lui tomber dessus, et Red roula sur le côté pour éviter de se faire aplatir. Il plongea sa main dans ce qui restait du sac, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une lampe frontale.

Red ne put dire comment il avait réussi à la mettre sur son front sans faire tomber sa casquette et sans mourir au passage, vu la violence des coups de Giratina qui voulait vraiment sa putain de mort, mais il parvint à allumer la lumière et la braqua sur le légendaire, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée, car le dresseur eut les jetons pour la première fois de sa vie face à la tronche que tirait son adversaire.

Sans pokémons en état de combattre, comment allait-il faire ? Quel idiot ! Maintenant, il était obligé de prendre la fuite car Giratina n'était pas assez affaibli pour rentrer dans une pokéball. La légende rugit, alors que Red ne voyait son salut que dans l'abandon. Il se mit à courir. Giratina aussi, ce qui constituait un problème, puisqu'il faisait un pas dans Red en faisait six.

Grâce à la lampe, Red évita les rochers et ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si Giratina était loin derrière lui. Il plongea une ultime fois sa main dans son sac, et il empoigna le seul objet qui pouvait lui assurer une part de survie. Un vélo. S'il pédalait assez vite, peut-être pourrait-il filer hors de la Grotte Retour sans se faire coincer ! Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de monter dessus, car Giratina l'avait projeté droit devant via une nouvelle attaque, et ce, dans la sortie ! Red tomba dans le lac de la Source Adieu comme le vélo se dépliait dans l'eau. L'humain l'attrapa et le maintint au dessus de sa tête avec une grimace, car Giratina grondait près de l'eau, bien décidé à en finir, mais quelque chose émergea de l'élément limpide, ce qui fit aussi bien sursauter la légende que le dresseur, qui se figèrent avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu.

\- P.. Pro... Professeur Chen ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Parvint à articuler un Red tout étonné devant un Giratina tout aussi incrédule sur le coup.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'utiliser ça ! Répondit l'homme en pointant le vélo du doigt.


End file.
